Slap me
by SassyRegal92
Summary: Après avoir entendu un des fantasmes secrets de Robin, Regina décide de le réaliser. C'était sans compter la détermination de son voleur... ! OQ SMUT !


**J'ai préféré garder certains termes en anglais (notamment pour le smut) car admettons-le, le français n'est pas à la hauteur pour ça. Merci à ma bêta Polypocket pour son aide et ses bonnes idées! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

« - _My Love... Je suis sûr que tu es tombée amoureuse de moi dès que tu m'as vu, tel un chevalier à ta rescousse !_ », assura Robin.

Regina roula des yeux en entendant les propos de son amant et lâcha un petit rire moqueur, puis elle se retourna vers ses invités :

« _Trève de plaisanteries, un café ?_ »

Regina et Robin avaient invité Emma et Killian à dîner comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude depuis quelques temps. Les évènements de ces dernières années les avaient rapprochés les femmes étaient complices et les hommes aimaient se mettre au défi. Ils étaient tous installés dans la grande salle à manger, Regina et Robin côte à côte et en face d'eux, Emma et son pirate. Ils venaient de terminer le repas que Regina avait passé la journée à préparer: ses fameuses lasagnes dont Robin et les garçons raffolaient tant.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Robin avait emménagé au manoir. D'abord pour des raisons pratiques, puis les semaines avançant, Regina avait finit par demander à Robin de s'installer définitivement ; elle ne voulait plus qu'ils soient séparés, plus jamais. Elle se sentait prête, prête à partager son monde et ses petites manies avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Regina se dirigea dans la cuisine, effleurant l'épaule de son voleur du bout des doigts lorsqu'elle se leva. Emma proposa aussitôt à son amie de l'aider avec les cafés. Une fois dans la cuisine, Emma engagea la conversation :

« - _J'aurais aimé être là quand vous vous êtes rencontrés, toi et Robin. Je suis sûre que même si tu ne l'avoues pas, ça a été le coup de foudre pour vous deux !_ » commença-t-elle en sortant le lait du frigo.

Regina sortit les tasses du placard et les disposa sur un plateau en argent placé sur le marbre de l'îlot central, puis continua :

« - _… peut-être... mais s'il le savait, il n'arrêterait pas de se vanter !_ », dit-elle avec cette lueur dans les yeux qu'elle avait toujours quand elle parlait de son voleur.

Elles finirent de tout poser sur le plateau qu'Emma prit avec elle, puis elles repartirent vers la salle à manger. Mais avant qu'Emma ne puisse passer l'ouverture, Regina lui saisit le bras, lui demandant silencieusement de s'arrêter. Elle mit un doigt sur sa bouche et lui chuchota :

« - _Shhh... je crois que leur conversation est assez intéressante..._ ».

Les deux femmes se placèrent donc à l'entrée de la cuisine, sans qu'elles ne puissent être vues par les deux mâles en pleine discussion :

« - _Mate, crois-moi, toutes les femmes aiment ça !_ » assura Killian en affirmant ses propos de sa main.

Les garçons avaient profité de l'absence de leurs femmes pour se lancer dans une discussion un peu plus... intime. Ils aimaient partager leurs expériences et évoquer leurs prouesses, et avec un interlocuteur comme Kilian, Robin n'était jamais à court de détails, ni de conseils pour pimenter sa vie de couple.

« - _Tu crois?_ » demanda Robin, visiblement interloqué et soudainement intéressé par les propos de son ami.

« - _Parole de pirate. Swan adore ça! Et pour tout te dire..._ » il se rapprocha un peu plus de Robin en se penchant sur la table en chêne massif comme pour lui avouer un secret :

« _… elle n'a jamais autant joui que quand je lui claque ses petites fesses_ » finit-il, levant un sourcil et cet air fier sur les lèvres.

Dans la cuisine, le sourire taquin des deux femmes se transforma vite en grimace. Emma sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en entendant la confession de Hook. Elle voulut mettre fin à cette situation embarrassante en rejoignant la table, mais Regina l'en empêcha de nouveau :

« - _Shhhh ! Attends!_ » murmura Regina.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, puis s'immobilisa, ravalant sa fierté. Regina s'approcha un peu plus de l'entrée de la salle à manger, curieuse de ce que Robin allait répondre. Les murmures graves continuèrent dans la pièce à côté. Robin était encore hagard de la confession du pirate mais se reprit en le questionnant, curieux :

« - _Mais tu crois que Regina... enfin tu sais... Regina, la méchante reine … Enfin tu vois tu crois que ça pourrait l'exciter aussi, enfin... tu crois?_ »

Robin était un amant hors pair. Regina et lui passaient des nuits torrides et sensuelles et les deux amoureux se complaisaient dans cette routine sexuelle. Mais Robin cultivait un fantasme depuis plusieurs mois: fesser sa femme. Il avait beau être un amant sauvage, il ne voulait pas que Regina voit en ce fantasme une quelconque forme de domination, bien au contraire.

Il n'osait donc pas lui en parler et préférait garder cela pour ses rêves interdits. Mais chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour, il se retrouvait avec cette envie irrépressible de fesser sa femme dont les formes arrondies l'excitaient au plus haut point. Plusieurs fois il avait essayé d'entamer le dialogue avec Regina mais à chaque fois, il s'était ravisé. Mais ce soir, il était bien décidé à tenter sa chance en suivant les conseils de Killian. Conseils, qui n'étaient pas forcément les meilleurs, mais qui malgré tout, avaient de la valeur.

« _Aye... Je suis sûr que ta reine serait plus qu'heureuse de recevoir sa petite fessée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... C'est pas sain de garder ses fantasmes pour soi... Un peu de courage, Mate !_ » répondit le pirate en finissant avec un clin d'oeil.

La situation dans la cuisine s'était retournée contre Regina et celle-ci, ayant décidé qu'elle en avait assez entendu, entra dans la salle à manger, les joues rosies, suivie de près par Emma qui posa le plateau au milieu de la table avant de retourner s'asseoir. Elle se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence, provoquant un sursaut chez Robin qui lui fit un sourire pincé, essayant de cacher sa gêne. Elle engagea la conversation, faisant mine de rien :

« - _Alors de quoi parliez-vous messieurs ?_ » demanda-t-elle en servant le café.

Robin répondit directement, devançant Killian qui aurait tout avoué sans scrupules. Il lui lança un regard suppliant et dit presque nonchalamment:

« - _Oh pas grand chose, des nouveaux jeux vidéos à la mode... rien d'intéressant_ » finit-il quand elle revint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il plaça son bras gauche sur le dossier de la chaise de sa femme comme un geste de protection avant de se saisir de sa tasse de café brûlante.

* * *

La soirée se finit dans une ambiance décontractée et bonne enfant. Emma insista pour débarrasser la table, puis les hôtes raccompagnèrent leurs invités à la porte. Regina rappela à Emma de lui déposer Henry demain et ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. En partant, Killian se retourna et serra le poing devant lui pour donner du courage à son ami qui en rit de bon cœur, puis Robin ferma enfin la porte à double tour.

La discussion des deux hommes n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'une sourde, et Regina avait bien une idée de comment terminer la soirée. Elle trouvait ça touchant que Robin fasse passer ses besoins avant les siens, mais elle aimait tellement lui faire plaisir qu'elle décida de prendre les choses en main pour la nuit. Et honnêtement, elle s'était toujours demandé à quel point ça pouvait être excitant de recevoir une fessée pendant l'amour... L'occasion était trop belle. Elle partit dans la cuisine et cria à Robin qui était dans le salon :

« - _Un verre de vin mon amour ?_ »

Robin, assis devant la télé lui répondit positivement. Regina arriva donc quelques secondes plus tard, deux verres de vin blanc à la main. Elle en tendit un à Robin puis elle ôta ses escarpins et se blottit contre son homme avant de boire une gorgée de boisson sucrée. Ils restèrent quelques instants sans parler, profitant du moment, du calme de la maison et du contact de leurs peaux. Puis, Regina posa son verre sur la table basse devant elle et commença à embrasser délicatement le cou palpitant de Robin. Elle glissa sa main droite le long de son torse en remontant ses baisers vers son oreille, qu'elle caressa du bout du nez. Robin pressa légèrement le genou gauche de sa femme, savourant la sensation de ses lèvres charnues sur son corps, avant de se retourner pour lui voler un baiser. Regina soupira en sentant la langue brûlante et humide de Robin s'entremêler à la sienne. Ses doigts délicats continuèrent leur chemin vers le nombril de Robin puis descendirent encore plus bas jusqu'à caresser avec force son entrejambe déjà endurcie.

Robin soupira à son tour dans la bouche de Regina avant de saisir sa nuque parfumée de sa main gauche pour approfondir leur baiser. Il sépara leurs lèvres et vint dévorer la mâchoire dessinée de sa reine qui ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier les sensations que lui procuraient déjà la bouche de Robin. Il lui sussurra à l'oreille, non sans retenir un grognement de plaisir : « _I want you ..._ ».

En sentant son souffle chaud contre son oreille Regina retira sa main du jean de Robin et s'empara de la télécommande pour éteindre la télévision. Elle s'installa ensuite à califourchon sur lui et commença à onduler sensuellement ses hanches contre lui. Elle plongea son regard dans l'azur de celui de son voleur et enroula ses bras derrière sa nuque musclée en continuant ses mouvements circulaires : « _then take me._ »

Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux une seconde. La seule mélodie qu'on pouvait entendre à présent était le mélange de leurs gémissements timides. Robin agrippa les fesses de sa femmes et les pressa, créant encore plus de friction entre leurs corps. Il caressa ensuite ses cuisses de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut en passant ses mains sous sa jupe en la remontant jusqu'à la taille.

Toujours les yeux rivés l'un vers l'autre, Regina commença à déboutonner la chemise de Robin, doucement d'abord, puis elle arracha les derniers boutons et balança la chemise derrière le canapé. Le feu de la cheminée réchauffait encore plus l'atmosphère et les ombres de leurs corps se mouvant ensemble se reflétaient partout dans la grande pièce. Regina n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de passer son propre chemisier en satin bordeaux par dessus sa tête et le jeta au même endroit. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de se frotter au sexe de plus en plus dur du voleur. Robin plongea sa tête dans le décolleté qui lui était offert et sortit les seins ronds de la reine de la dentelle de son soutien-gorge avant de venir sucer et mordiller ses tétons endurcis par le plaisir.

Gagné par l'excitation, Robin souleva sa femme d'un coup et échangea leur place : il l'installa sur le canapé et vint s'agenouiller devant elle. Il lui écarta les cuisses fermement, fit glisser la dentelle de son sous-vêtement le long de ses jambes hâlées et posa sa bouche directement sur le centre de son plaisir. Regina posa sa jambe gauche sur l'accoudoir du sofa et passa la droite sur l'épaule de Robin, appréciant les caresses de la langue chaude de son amant sur son sexe ruisselant.

« _Ahh.. Robin... humm..._ » gémit-elle en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant, effectuant une légère pression sur sa tête afin de l'encourager à continuer.

« _Humm.. so wet my love...you taste so good... humm..._ » réussit-il à susurrer entre deux coups de langue.

Regina ondulait sous les caresses agiles de Robin, cherchant à accentuer la pression sur le centre de son plaisir. Il passa alors deux doigts le long de son sexe pour les lubrifier et la pénétra sans ménagement. Elle resserra son emprise sur les cheveux de Robin et poussa son bassin vers lui afin d'accentuer la profondeur de ses caresses. Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur la tranche du canapé, sentant la chaleur envahir tout son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose dans la bouche de son amant. « _Oui... Robin !_ ». L'intéressé ralentit ses mouvements et finit par retirer ses doigts. Il leva ensuite la tête vers sa reine et resta là, à genoux, pendant quelques instants, afin d'admirer le spectacle qu'elle lui offrait. Quand Regina se remit doucement de cette explosion de sensations, elle rouvrit les yeux et baissa sa tête pour rencontrer les yeux de son amant.

Le désir et l'admiration se lisaient dans son regard et elle s'empara de sa tête, les mains sur ses oreilles pour le ramener vers elle et l'embrasser à pleine bouche, dégustant son parfum sur les lèvres mouillées de Robin en gémissant. Puis elle se redressa et poussa le torse de Robin, l'obligeant à se tenir debout devant elle. Elle le regarda avec envie, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, les yeux remplis d'excitation et commença à déboucler sa ceinture en cuir sans jamais le quitter des yeux. « _My turn..._ » dit-elle en passant la langue sur ses lèvres. Elle déboutonna son jean et le baissa le long de ses jambes poilues et musclées. Elle baissa ensuite son boxer, libérant ainsi son sexe tendu. Robin passa ses mains dans ses cheveux ébènes et caressa ses pommettes, plongeant son regard dans le chocolat de ses yeux. Regina saisit fermement sa cuisse musclée de sa main gauche et caressa d'abord doucement du bout des doigts la longueur du sexe du voleur en veillant à ne pas le perdre du regard.

A ce premier contact, Robin serra les dents et laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir. Regina se saisit alors de la base de son sexe avant de venir en embrasser le bout. Elle passa d'abord sa bouche tout le long de sa virilité avant de venir l'encercler de ses lèvres, commençant un mouvement de va-et-vient avec sa bouche et sa main. Robin ne put garder le contact visuel et balança sa tête en arrière, savourant la langue experte de Regina sur sa virilité. Il sentait les lèvres de sa femme trembler par ses gémissements qui devenaient de plus en plus forts. Il baissa la tête à nouveau pour suivre la bouche de la reine de son regard quand elle embrassa l'os de sa hanche avant de le regarder en disant entre deux soupirs : « _humm.. you feel so good and hard in my mouth_ ». C'était le mot de trop pour Robin qui sentait le plaisir s'intensifier dangereusement.

Il saisit la tête de Regina et la força à se lever devant lui avant de l'embrasser sauvagement, entrechoquant leurs dents. Puis, il la retourna et appuya délicatement sur son dos, la priant silencieusement de s'agenouiller sur le canapé, ce qu'elle fit instantanément. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi excitée de toute sa vie. Sa promesse de réaliser le fantasme de Robin se réalisait sans difficulté, elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de prendre les rennes elle adorait quand Robin la prenait sauvagement, comme ce soir. Elle posa ses avant-bras sur le dos du canapé et se cambra, offrant ses fesses rebondies à Robin qui s'empressa de les saisir et de les presser fermement non sans retenir un grognement. Elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir son homme en train de caresser ses fesses du bout des ongles avant de la pénétrer de toute sa longueur. Regina haleta :

« _hummm yes baby … fuck me hard and rough_ »

Robin commença alors à entrer et sortir en elle avec force, lui offrant de délicieux coups de reins, faisant reculer le canapé de quelques millimètres. Regina ne pouvait retenir ses cris de plaisir qui envahissaient la maison vide. Dans cette position, il pouvait la pénétrer profondément et tous les deux adoraient ça. Robin continuait de la pénétrer avec ardeur, le claquement de ses hanches sur les fesses de Regina résonnant dans la pièce. Il s'abaissa et colla son torse au dos de sa compagne pour lui murmurer à l'oreille entre deux gémissements : « _you like that ?_ »

« _humm yes... fuck me... harder... yees..._ » Regina était dans un état second. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé être aussi excitée par la situation. Robin se redressa d'un coup et lui claqua la fesse droite, ce qui fit sursauter Regina qui lâcha un petit cri de surprise. Pendant quelques secondes, Robin se demanda s'il n'était pas allé trop loin. Mais quand Regina tourna sa tête vers lui, lui lançant un regard brûlant de désir et d'envie, en glissant entre ses dents : « _humm.. yeaah.. slap me_ », Robin relâcha sa respiration et frappa à nouveau ses fesses rondes qui rebondirent sous la fessée.

Les deux amants étaient tellement pris dans leurs ébats qu'ils n'entendirent pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Les lumières étaient toutes éteintes et seul le feu crépitant dans la cheminée éclairait le foyer :

« _Regina, je crois que j'ai oublié mon téléphone, j'ai essayé de toquer mais pers..._ » Emma se stoppa net, quand elle se rendit compte de la situation. Dans la pénombre, elle observait les deux corps luisants, remuant l'un contre l'autre, la mâchoire grande ouverte. Elle aurait du tourner le regard et fuir, mais elle se retrouva tétanisée par la beauté de la scène devant elle. Les gémissements envahissaient ses oreilles, tout comme les bruits de claquements. Elle eut quand même finalement le bon sens de s'en aller, sans son téléphone, laissant les amoureux à leur intimité. La discussion entre Robin et Hook avait bien fonctionné pour Regina, se dit-elle.

Robin délaissa les fesses de Regina pour venir caresser ses seins et la redressa pour coller son dos luisant contre son torse. Il sentait que son plaisir aller bientôt exploser. Regina agrippa le cou de Robin en passant ses bras derrière sa tête, posant sa tête sur son épaule gauche, permettant à Robin de glisser son nez dans le creux de son cou parfumé à la pomme :

« _I'm so close baby … just like that... hummm_ » gémit-elle sentant l'orgasme la submerger. Robin se déversa en elle quelques secondes plus tard et étouffa son plaisir en lui mordant le cou, lui agrippant fermement sa taille fine, et offrant ses derniers coups de reins. Le rythme violent de leurs ébats ralentit petit à petit jusqu'à ce que Robin s'immobilise, chacun tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Robin trouva la force de se retirer et s'allonger sur le canapé attirant la reine avec lui. La joue posée sur son cœur, aucun d'entre eux ne trouvait la force de parler. Ils restèrent de longues minutes comme ça, serrés l'un contre l'autre, récupérant de ce moment intense qu'ils venaient de partager. Regina rompit finalement le silence :

« - _J'aimerais qu'on réalise tes fantasmes plus souvent !_ »

Robin sourit en embrassant sa chevelure, caressant la cambrure de ses reins, épuisé mais fier de lui et répondit :

« _\- Et moi donc !_ »


End file.
